Raith estate
The Raith estate, also called "Château Raith",Blood Rites, ch. 18''Turn Coat, ch. 24 is the main residence of Lord Raith and Lara Raith and the rest of the Raith family in the Chicago area. Description The House The House has several wings and several stories and a couple of faux-castle turrets. Harry Dresden thinks that it could double as the HQ of a James Bond villian. It was bigger than a parking garage and covered with turrets, cornices and gargoyles. Dresden calls it a "neo-Medieval castle.White Night, ch. 26 The house interior had a wealthy spendor: hardwood floors, custom carve woodworking, statues, fountains, suits of armor, original painting (even a Van Gough), stained glass windows. Household staff all wore uniforms. One wing had been converted into corporate office space where Lara Raith had her office and Justine worked as her assistant. Lara's office was styled with dark hardwood and was a functional working office. The Grounds The House was bordered by a well-manicured old-world forest with rolling hills and shapely trees covered in ivy. There were scattered small lit pools shrouded in mist. It stretched half a mile in the front of the estate. Harry Dresden dubs it "''Little Sherwood". The forest prevents the estate from being visible from any of the roadways. It was abut a half-mile run before one can get clear from the trees; the grounds themselves were enourmous, and Dresden thought he could not get away quickly or easily.White Night, ch. 35 Lara's changes since Dresden's previous visit: the eight-foot stone wall was topped with razor wire and lighting and cameras were spaced along the rim pointed toward the exterior. Lord Raith disdained for modern security, while Lara made serious upgrades after listening to her mortal staff. Location The estate is located on the shore of Lake Michigan in a wealthy lakeside development north of Chicago, where the countryside has a variety of terrains, in a series of big expensive properties where it used to be flat farmland. Deeps The first time Harry Dresden went to the Deeps, there is a raised dais ready for an intended ritual sacrifice, with Thomas Raith tied to it. There is a deep abyss and a lot of mist behind a carved throne for Lord Raith.Blood Rites, ch. 40 The second time Dresden went to the Deeps, the path through the woods was red carpeted. Thrall offerings of fae and humans for the vampires to indulge in, either caged or tied to posts, lined the the way to the entrance to the cavern. The entrance was polished smooth, wide, wel-lit tunnel.White Night, ch. 36 The cave was like a Cathedral. It had carved throne for the White King. The lush frnishings were arranged for the three courts at the conclave and there was luxuroious soft lighting.White Night, ch. 37 Details Lara keeps a physician on retainer, named Bruce. There is an infirmary in the Châtaeu where Anastasia Luccio and Justine were taken after the Skinwalker attack.Turn Coat, ch. 28 Anastasia Luccio thinks there may be mines implanted in the walls of the entry hall. In the series ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Harry Dresden first visit to Chateau Raith was with Lara, Thomas and Inari Raith in the Blue Beetle escaping an attack by Black Court vampires sent by Mavra. Both Thomas and Inari are badly wounded. Lara extends the rights of hospitality to Dresden. The book's main events are: #Lord Raith sends Inari to Dresden's room for her first feeding which is intended to kill Dresden and turn her into a White Court vampire.Blood Rites, ch. 20 #Thomas Raith makes a big revelation about his connection to Dresden.Blood Rites, ch. 20–21 #Thomas is captured by his father, Lord Raith, in order to be sacrificed in an entropy curse to kill both of Margaret LeFay's sons to free him from her death curse. ''White Night'' Harry Dresden and Carlos Ramirez attend a White Court conclave with the intention of challenging Madrigal Raith and Vittorio Malvora to a double duel with the accusation of breaking the accords by killing women practitioners.White Night, ch. 36–38 After the duel, Vittorio releases Ice-Age-looking ghouls and battle breaks out. House Raith and Dresden's team band together to fight the monsters and to escape.White Night, ch. 38–42 ''Turn Coat'' Harry Dresden and Anastasia Luccio investigate the White Court's involvement in several murder attempts on Dresden and Donald Morgan's frame-up. While there, there is an attack by the Naagloshii who claims to have Thomas Raith and wants to trade him for Morgan. Many are killed and injured.Turn Coat, ch. 24–27 Dresden seeks out Luccio so that they can leave. Justine is there badly injured. She lets slip a bit too much information about Thomas in front of Luccio, who catches on that Thomas has a deeper connection to Dresden.Turn Coat, ch. 28 See also *Madeline Raith *Elisa Raith References External references *North Shore Chicago Map | Real Estate | @properties *The 10 Most Expensive Properties on Chicago's North Shore | North Shore Views *YoChicago’s list – A guide to Chicago’s North Shore suburbs *Luxury Homes, Estates & Properties *Estates and Gardens of Chicago’s North Shore - 10 July 2008 *North Shore (Chicago) - Wikipedia *LIMESTONE HISTORIC LANDMARK MANSION Category:Blood Rites Category:White Night Category:Turn Coat